Connect
by Trollface Mastah
Summary: One-shot. In dark times, it's always good to have a friend to talk to things over. And does Greg need a friend. No pairings


**I do not own Steven Universe or its respective characters. All rights belong to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.**

It was pleasant evening along Beach City's shoreline. The waves were pounding rhythmically against the shore and the sun was slowly setting, signaling a long day's end. Walking along the sandy beach was a tall, statuesque woman with a large cubed afro and a pair of silver shades obscuring half her face. It was none other than Garnet, leader of the town's resident magical guardians, the Crystal Gems. And today had been an especially tough day for all the Gems.

The Crystal Gems' youngest member, Steven had caught the flu while the rest of the team where off fighting a giant foot that belonged to a Marble Colossus. The mission was stressful enough, considering how dangerous a Marble Colossus could be, so one could imagine the how Gems felt upon returning to a sick Steven. Currently, Steven was at home, clad in his favorite Cookie Cat pajamas and tucked in bed as Pearl, the most motherly of the three Gems, tended to him. Amethyst, the wild child of the team, was also at home; keeping Steven's spirits up through practical jokes and shape shifting, much to Pearl's chagrin and Steven's delight. Garnet, on the other hand, had decided to take a stroll down the beach, taking in the tranquil atmosphere and reflecting on the events throughout her day.

During her meditative stroll, Garnet couldn't help but notice a van parked near the sandy dunes. Upon closer inspection, Garnet discovered it was the "Mr. Universe" van, which could belong to Greg, Steven's father, who lived separately from his son. Sure enough, Greg was right beside his van, with a portable radio playing blues music, a pack of Beach City Ale within his reach, and melancholic expression on his face.

"Hello Greg," Garnet greeted in her usual deep, British tone.

"Oh, hey there," Greg responded morosely, barely paying any mind to the tall Gem.

Garnet took a step towards Greg, noticing his obvious distress. Usually, Greg was as easy going and jolly as his son. Seeing him sulk around and act so despondent was extremely jarring to Garnet.

The dark red Gem sat down next to the forlorn man and asked, "What's wrong?"

Greg kept his focus on the ocean and replied, "Nothing. Just leave me alone."

Unsatisfied with his dishearten answer, Garnet prodded further, "Greg, you know better than lie to a Crystal Gem."

Still staring into the ocean, Greg grabbed a can of ale, opened it, and took a long sip. Taking the can from his bearded mouth, the man sighed. "It's just…it's just I've been missing Rose lately."

Garnet was all ears when Greg mentioned Rose. Rose Quartz was once the original leader of the Crystal Gems. For years, Rose had led the Crystal Gems through thick and thin, serving as both a mentor and mother-figure to the Gems, and providing guidance when they needed it the most. Then, she met Greg Universe. They met at Greg's one-man band concert, with Rose being the only attendant. They hit it off afterwards, spending every minute they could together. They were inseparable, to the other Gem's concerns. Eventually, the two married and, not long afterwards, Rose became pregnant. After nine months, the time came, and upon giving birth, Rose lost her physical form. The Gems were devastated and Greg was heartbroken, having lost a leader and a lover respectively, but amidst this great tragedy there was one silver lining; Steven, who inherited his mother's gem and would train in order to continue in his mother's incredible footsteps. Twelve years have passed since then, but Rose has never been forgotten. It never did occur to Garnet how Greg would feel having lost the love of his life and deep down, she felt ashamed that she had never considered his feelings. Rose's death had affected them all; Greg was no exception.

"On days like these, Rose and I would walk on the beach, laughing and singing at the top of our lungs. Then, when the sun was down, we would lie on the sand and…and watch the moon rise. It…it seemed like it would never end," Greg choked up, on the verge of tears.

He took another sip of ale, in an attempt fight back tears rather than out of thirst. Sympathizing with the man, Garnet offered a few words, "I understand what you're going through. Rose's death has been hard on everyone. It seemed like only yesterday she was leading us into battle…"

Suddenly, Greg burst into tears, like a dam breaking under pressure. Garnet wondered if she said something wrong as she tried to console the weeping man. "Greg, what is it? Please, talk to me." Trying to regain his composure, Greg spoke through uncontrollable sobs, "I…it's just that…I…screwed everything…u…up. If I never…if I never met Rose…she'd still be…still be alive!"

Greg could talk no longer and instead shed fresh tears. Just as he was crying, he received a light slap from Garnet. Given that Garnet slapped him, it was still enough to leave a mark and get his attention.

"Greg, you must understand. Although Rose is gone from this world physically, she is with us forever in spirit. She lives on in the memories we carry and the love that we have for her," Garnet stated sternly, yet empathically. Greg stared at her in bewilderment, his eyes blurry from tears. "B…but it's true, isn't it? Rose would still be with you guys if I hadn't come long."

Garnet replied, "Then shouldn't we also blame Rose Quartz for falling in love in the first place? She made her own choices and when the time came, she fully accepted the consequences with no regret in her heart. You don't have to blame yourself Greg." Greg wiped his moist face and spoke, "Gee, I would think you guys would hate me for what happened to Rose."

"As guardians of the universe, we shall not hold grudges or harbor malice towards others. And despite what others may say, neither Amethyst, Pearl nor I hate you," Garnet said, adjusting her shades, "Personally, I respected Rose on all her decisions."

Greg felt a bit more uplifted knowing there was no ill will between him and the Crystal Gems. Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit empty inside. "It still feels lonely ever since Rose died." Greg then felt a hand on top of his own. It belonged to Garnet, who offered a small, but warm smile.

"Greg, you are never alone. Like I said, we don't hate you. You can always come to us for help or just for a place to hang out. And of course, you'll always have Steven." Greg smiled, feeling foolish about forgetting Steven, a best friend and a great son in one cheerful package. "You're right. Guess it's not so lonely to be me. Thanks Garnet." The Gem smiled and said, "Anytime Greg."

The two then sat quietly and watched as the moon rose over the ocean. They admired the lunar beauty from afar, basking in its radiance. There was silence between the two, until Greg spoke up, "Hey how is ole Steven anyway? He's not getting into too much trouble, is he?"

Garnets thought back to the ailing boy with two Crystal Gems by his side and with a grin said, "Let's just say he's getting some much needed down time." Greg nodded knowingly and looked to the ebony sky, as the moon shone through the darkness.


End file.
